


Max has an asthma attack

by Neonfurr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asthma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonfurr/pseuds/Neonfurr
Summary: Max has an asthma attack whilst Alec is sitting a test.





	Max has an asthma attack

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so i literally just wrote this because I was bored. This happened with me and my younger cousin once, so i thought i'd write it into Alec and Max :3

Alec sighed as his phone beeped again. Trying to be discreet, he pulled it slowly out of his front pocket and read the message underneath the desk, cursing his parents silently. They just had to leave Max home alone on the one day he knew he absolutely had to be in school. His end of topic test was about to start in 5 minuets, and if his phone kept buzzing he knew he'd be thrown out. Mr Starkweather was a real ass when it came to technology. He pulled up his messages to read it fully, almost slamming his head on the desk.  
Max: Alec, when are mum and dad coming home?   
Max: Alec why did mum and dad leave? they said they would stay with me today.  
Max: Alec can you come home please i dont like being alone  
Max: Alec please  
Max: Please Alec ill be good and do all my homework i promise  
Max: Alec im scared.

Sparing a glance up at his teacher, making sure he wasn't being watched, he slowly typed out a message.

Alec: Max, im about to start a really important test. Ill see if i can come home after. 

Alec closed his phone down again, upset he couldn't be with his brother. Max had caught the flu a few days ago, and it was only made worst by his severe asthma. As soon as he got out of here, he was going to flip at his parents for leaving him home alone. Magnus looked over at him from his desk, mouthing 'are you ok?'. Alec just slowly shook his head, trying to pay attention to what their teacher was saying, mentally going over all his revision notes so he wouldn't fail this test. The timer Mr. Starkweather placed on the board began to count down. The room was filled with rustling as everyone turned their papers over. 5 minuets in and Alec was confident he would pass. The questions were a lot easier than he expected, just a short essay on the themes and context of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. 

A buzz drew Alec's attention away from his paper and to his phone. He quickly glanced up, making sure no one had heard. Relief flooded his veins when he saw everyone's heads were still turned down. He carried on with his test, ignoring the almost periodical texts he was reciving. Another 20 minuets of messages later, and a loud, generic ringtone filled the classroom.  
'Crap i should've put it on silent.'  
Mr.Starkweather looked up from his desk, rage on his face at the disruption. Alec scrambled to turn off his phone, but caught sight of one of the messages he had received.  
Max: Alc i cant brea  
Max: I dnt know wherr my inhajer s

Just before the call timed out, and before Mr.Starkweather could shout at him, he answered the call.  
"Max? whats wrong?"  
A few short gasps were heard on the other end of the line, before Max said, "I cant find my inhaler."  
"Mr.Lightwood! hang up right now!" his teacher bellowed, drawing the entire class's attention.  
"Look, sir, please just-" Alec started  
"Hang. up. now!"   
"Alec! i cant breathe! i cant-" Max broke off into more gasping and wheezing.  
"Ok, listen Max. I need you to sit upright and stay calm. Where did you put your inhaler last?"  
Magnus, upon hearing Alec's calming instructions, rose from his desk and walked up to Alec, placing a gentle hand on his bicep.  
"I don't know! Mum had it in her bag i think, Alec its tight. Its hurts Alec i cant breathe!" More wheezing and quick, panicked breaths filled the room.  
"Its ok Max, just calm down." Alec said, He pushed the phone into his shoulder, before looking at Magnus.  
"Call an ambulance to my house, now. He cant find his inhaler, and I have his spare one on me. It'll take 15 minuets to run home, the ambulance will be quicker." Alec said quickly, immediatly pulling the phone back to his ear and trying to calm Max down. Magnus quickly dialed 911 and explained the situation, rattling of his boyfriends home address. A minuet later, he nodded at Alec, letting him know the ambulance was on their way.  
"Ok Max, some paramedics are on their way. I need you to open a window,ok? Can you do that for me? You're doing really well, just keep trying to take some deep breaths. Im on my way now, and ill see you as soon as i get home. Im not hanging up, I promise. Keep breathing, that's it." Alec spoke whilst chucking what he could into his backpack.  
"Mr. Lightwood, if you leave now you'll fail this test." Mr. Starkweather said, casting a disapproving glance towards Magnus as well, who had just pulled his bag on to follow Alec out.  
"Oh, fuck off." Alec said, before bolting out the classroom, Magnus following behind him.  
Alec heard a small chuckle from his phone, so he raised it back to his ear again.  
"Max, you should never be rude to any of your teachers." He said solemnly.


End file.
